La dama del alba (Adaptación)
by Shun Atika
Summary: Es una adaptación del libro de Alejandro Casona al mundo de One Piece, en la que una familia recibe la misteriosa visita de una peregrina por la noche
1. Primer acto

Disclaimer:Yo no he comprado nada. Todos los derechos son de Casona. Yo solo lo he adaptado con fines lúdicos

En un lugar de Grand Line. Sin tiempo. Planta baja de una casa de labranza que trasluce limpio bienestar. Sólida arquitectura de piedra encalada y maderas nobles. Al fondo, amplio portón y ventana sobre el campo. A la derecha, arranque de escalera que conduce a las habitaciones altas, y en primer término del mismo lado salida al corral. A la izquierda, entrada a la cocina, y en primer término la gran chimenea de leña ornada en lejas y vasares con lozas campesinas y el rebrillo rojo y ocre de los cobres. Apoyada en la pared del fondo, una guadaña. Rústicos muebles de nogal y un viejo reloj de pared. Sobre el suelo, gruesas esteras de soga. Es de noche. Luz de quinqué  
(Bellemere, Brook y los tres nietos, Luffy, Nojiko y Franky, terminan de cenar. Makino, vieja criada, atiende a la mesa)  
Brook:(Partiendo el pan) Todavía está caliente la hogaza. Huele a ginesta en flor  
Makino: Ginesta y sarmiento seco; no hay leña mejor para caldear el horno. ¿Y qué me dice de ese color de oro? Es el último candeal de la solana  
Brook: La harina es buena, pero tú la ayudas. Tienes unas manos pensadas por Dios para hacer pan.  
Makino: ¿Y las hojuelas de azúcar? ¿Y la torrija de huevo? Por el invierno bien que le gusta mojada en vino caliente (Mira a Bellemere, que está de codos en la mesa, como ausente) ¿No va a cenar nada, mi ama?  
Bellemere: Nada  
(Makino suspira resignada. Pone leche en las escudillas de los niños)  
Franky: ¿puedo migar sopas en la leche?  
Luffy: Y yo, ¿puedo traer al gato a comer conmigo en la mesa?  
Nojiko: El sitio del gato es la cocina. Siempre tiene las patas sucias de ceniza  
Luffy: ¿Y a ti quién te mete? El gato es mío  
Nojiko: pero el mantel lo lavo yo  
Brook: Hazle caso a tu hermana  
Luffy: ¿Por qué? Soy mayor que ella  
Brook: Pero ella es mujer  
Luffy: ¡Siempre igual! Al gato le gusta comer en la mesa y no le dejan; a mí me gusta comer en el suelo, y tampoco.  
Makino: Cuando seas mayor mandarás en tu casa, galán  
Luffy: Sí, sí; todos los años dices lo mismo  
Franky: ¿Cuándo seremos mayores, abuelo?  
Brook: Pronto. Cuando sepáis leer y escribir.  
Luffy: Pero si no nos mandan a la escuela no aprenderemos nunca.  
Brook:(A Bellemere) Los niños tienen razón. Son ya crecidos. Deben ir a la escuela  
Bellemere:(Como una obsesión) ¡No irán! Para ir a la escuela hay que pasar el río...No quiero que mis hijos se acerquen al río.  
Makino: Basta; de esas cosas no se habla (A Nojiko, mientras recoge las escudillas) ¿No querías hacer una torta de maíz? El horno ya se estará enfriando  
Luffy: (Levantándose, gozoso de hacer algo) Lo pondremos al rojo otra vez. ¡Yo te ayudo!  
Franky: ¡Y yo!  
Nojiko: ¿Puedo ponerle un poco de miel encima?  
Makino: Y abajo una hoja de higuera para que no se pegue al rescoldo. Tienes que ir aprendiendo. Pronto serás mujer...y eres la única de la casa (Sale con ellos hacia la cocina)  
Brook: No deberías hablar de eso delante de los pequeños. Están respirando siempre un aire de angustia que no los deja vivir.  
Bellemere: Era su hermana. No quiero que la olviden  
Brook: Pero ellos necesitan correr al sol y reír a gritos. Un niño que está quieto no es un niño  
Bellemere: Por lo menos a mi lado están seguros  
Brook: No tengas miedo; la desgracia no se repite nunca en el mismo sitio. No pienses más  
Bellemere: ¿Haces tú otra cosa? Aunque no la nombres, yo sé en qué estás pensando cuando te quedas horas enteras en silencio, y se te apaga el cigarrillo en la boca  
Brook: ¿De qué vale mirar hacia atrás? Lo que pasó, pasó y la vida sigue. Tienes una casa que debe volver a ser feliz como antes  
Bellemere: Antes era fácil ser feliz. Estaba aquí Perona; y donde ella ponía la mano todo era alegría  
Brook: Te quedan los otros tres. Piensa en ellos  
Bellemere: Hoy no puedo pensar más que en Perona; es su día. Fue una noche como esta. Hace cuatro años  
Brook: Cuatro años ya...  
(Pensativo, se sienta a liar un cigarrillo junto al fuego. Entra del corral el mozo del molino, sonriente, con una rosa que, al salir se pone en la oreja)  
Sanji: Buena noche de luna para viajar. Ya esta ensillada la yegua.  
Bellemere:(Levanta la cabeza) ¿Ensillada? ¿Quién te lo mandó?  
Brook: Yo  
Bellemere: ¿Y a ti, quién?  
Brook: Zoro quiere subir a la braña a apartar él mismo los novillos para la feria.  
Bellemere: ¿Y tenía que ser precisamente hoy? Una noche como esta bien podría quedarse en casa  
Brook: La feria es mañana  
Bellemere:(Como una queja) Si él lo prefiere así, bien esta.  
(Vuelve Makino)  
Sanji: ¿Manda algo, mi ama?  
Bellemere: Nada. ¿Vas al molino a esta hora?  
Sanji: Siempre hay trabajo. Y cuando no, da gusto dormirse oyendo cantar la cítola y el agua  
Makino:(Maliciosa) Además, el molino está junto al granero del alcalde...y el alcalde tiene tres hijas mozas, cada una peor que la otra. Dicen que envenenaron al perro porque ladraba cuando algún hombre saltaba la tapia de noche  
Sanji: Dicen, dicen...también dicen que el infierno está empedrado de lenguas de mujer. ¡Vieja maliciosa! Dios la guarde, mi ama (Sale silbando alegremente)  
Makino: Sí, sí, malicias. Como si una hubiera nacido ayer. Cuando va al molino lleva chispas en los ojos; cuando vuelve trae un cansancio alegre arrollado a la cintura  
Brook: ¿No callarás, mujer?  
Makino:(Recogiendo la mesa) No es por decir mal de nadie. Si alguna vez hablo de más es por desatar los nervios... como si rompiera platos. ¿Es vida esto? El ama con los ojos clavados en la pared; usted siempre callado por los rincones...Y esos niños de mi alma que se han acostumbrado a no hacer ruido como si anduvieran descalzos. Si no hablo yo, ¿quién habla en esta casa?  
Bellemere: No es día de hablar alto. Callando se recuerda mejor  
Makino: ¿Piensa que yo lo olvide? Pero la vida no se detiene. ¿De qué sirve correr las cortinas y empeñarse en gritar que es de noche? Al otro lado de la ventana todos los días sale el sol.  
Bellemere: Para mí, no.  
Makino: Hágame caso, ama. Abra el cuarto de Perona de par en par, y saque al balcón las sabanas de hilo que se están enfriando bajo el polvo del arca  
Bellemere: Ni el sol tiene derecho a entrar en su cuarto. Ese polvo es lo único que queda de aquel día  
Brook: (A Makino) No te canses. Es como el que lleva clavada una espina y no se deja curar  
Bellemere: ¡Bendita espina! Prefiero cien veces llevarla clavada en la carne, antes que olvidar...como todos vosotros  
Makino: Eso no. No hablar de una cosa no quiere decir que no se sienta. Cuando yo me case creí que mi marido no me quería porque nunca me dijo palabras lindas. Pero siempre me traía el primer racimo de la viña; y en siete años que me vivió me dejó siete hijos, todos hombres. Cada uno se expresa a su manera  
Brook: El tuyo era un marido cabal. Como han sido siempre los hombres de esta tierra  
Makino: Igual que un roble. Hubiera costado trabajo hincarle un hacha; pero todos los años daba flores  
Bellemere: Un marido viene y va. No es carne de nuestra carne como un hijo  
Makino: (Suspende un momento el quehacer) ¿Va a decirme a mí lo que es un hijo? ¡A mí! Usted perdió una: Santo y bueno. ¡Yo perdí a los siete el mismo día! Con tierra en los ojos y negros de carbón los fueron sacando de la mina. Yo misma lavé los siete cuerpos, uno por uno. ¿Y qué? ¿Iba por eso a cubrirme la cabeza con un manto y sentarme a llorar a la puerta? ¡Los lloré de pie, trabajando! (Se le ahoga la voz un momento. Se arranca una lágrima con la punta del delantal y sigue recogiendo los manteles) Después, como ya no podía tener otros, planté en mi huerto siete árboles, altos y hermosos como siete varones. (Baja más la voz) Por el verano, cuando me siento a coser a la sombra, me parece que no estoy tan sola  
Bellemere: No es lo mismo. Los tuyos están bajo tierra, donde crece la hierba y hasta espigas de trigo. La mía está en el agua. ¿Puedes tú besar el agua? ¿Puede nadie abrazarla y echarse a llorar sobre ella? Eso es lo que me muerde en la sangre  
Brook: Todo el pueblo la buscó. Los mejores nadadores bajaron hasta las raíces más hondas  
Bellemere: No la buscaron bastante. La hubieran encontrado.  
Brook: Ya ha ocurrido lo mismo otras veces. El remanso no tiene fondo  
Makino: Dicen que dentro hay un pueblo entero, con su Iglesia y todo. Algunas veces, la noche de San Juan, se han oído las campanas debajo del mar  
Bellemere: Aunque hubiera un palacio no la quiero en el río, donde todo el mundo tira piedras al pasar. La Escritura lo dice "El hombre es tierra y debe volver a la tierra". Sólo el día que la encuentren podré yo descansar en paz.  
(Bajando la escalera aparece Zoro. Joven y fuerte montañés. Viene en mangas de camisa y botas de montar. En escena se pone la pelliza que descuelga de un clavo)  
Zoro: ¿Está aparejada la yegua?  
Brook: Sanji la ensilló antes de marchar al molino  
(Makino guarda los manteles y lleva la loza a la cocina, volviendo luego con un cestillo de arvejas)  
Bellemere: ¿Es necesario que vayas a la braña esta noche?  
Zoro: Quiero apartar el ganado yo mismo. Ocho novillos de pezuña delgada y con la testuz de azafrán que han de ser la gala de la feria  
Brook: Si no es más que eso, el mayoral puede hacerlo  
Zoro: Él no los quiere como yo. Cuando eran terneros, yo les daba la sal con mis manos. Hoy, que se van, quiero ponerles yo mismo el hierro de mi casa  
Bellemere: (Con reproche) ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que esta noche te necesito más que nunca? ¿Has olvidado que fecha es hoy?  
Zoro: ¿Hoy? (Mira a Brook y a Makino, que vuelve. Los dos bajan la cabeza. Zoro comprende y baja la cabeza tambien) Ya  
Bellemere: Sé que no te gusta recordar. Pero no te pido que hables. Me bastaría que te sentaras junto a mí, en silencio  
Zoro: (Esquivo) El mayoral me espera  
Bellemere: ¿Tan importante es ese viaje?  
Zoro: Aunque no lo fuera. Vale más sembrar una cosecha nueva que llorar por la que se perdió  
Bellemere: Comprendo. Perona fue tu novia dos años, pero tu mujer sólo tres días. Poco tiempo para querer  
Zoro: ¡Era mía y eso bastaba! No la hubiera querido en treinta años más que en aquellos tres días  
Bellemere:(Yendo hacia él, lo mira hondamente) Entonces, ¿por qué no la nombras nunca? ¿Por qué, cuando todo el pueblo la buscaba llorando, tú te encerrabas en casa apretando los puños?(Avanza más) ¿Y por qué no me miras de frente cuando te hablo de ella?  
Zoro:(Crispado) ¡Basta! (Sale resuelto hacia el corral)

Brook: Conseguirás que Zoro acabe odiando esta casa. No se puede mantener un recuerdo así, siempre abierto como una llaga  
Bellemere: (Tristemente resignada) ¿También tú?...Ya no la quiere nadie, nadie...  
(Vuelve a sentarse pesadamente. Makino se sienta a su lado, poniendo entre las dos el cestillo de arvejas. Fuera se oye ladrar al perro)  
Makino: ¿Quiere ayudarme a desgranar las arvejas? Es como rezar un rosario verde; van resbalando las cuentas entre los dedos...y el pensamiento vuela  
(Pausa mientras desgranan las dos)  
Bellemere: ¿Adónde vuela el tuyo, Makino?  
Makino: A los siete árboles altos. ¿Y el suyo, ama?  
Bellemere: El mío esta siempre fijo, en el agua  
(Vuelve a oírse el ladrido)  
Makino: Mucho ladra el perro  
Brook: Y nervioso. Será algún caminante. A los del pueblo los conoce desde lejos  
(Entran corriendo los niños, entre curiosos y atemorizados)  
Nojiko: Es una mujer, madre. Debe de andar perdida  
Makino: ¿Viene hacia aquí o pasa de largo?  
Franky: Hacia aquí  
Luffy: Lleva una capucha y un bordón en la mano, como los peregrinos  
(Llaman al aldabón de la puerta. Makino mira a Bellemere, dudando)  
Bellemere: Abre. No se puede cerrar la puerta de noche a un caminante  
(Makino abre la hoja superior de la puerta , y aparece Robin)  
Robin: Dios guarde esta casa y libre de mal a los que en ella viven  
Makino: Amén. ¿Busca posada? El mesón está al otro lado del río  
Robin: Pero la barca no pasa a esta hora  
Bellemere: Déjala entrar. Los peregrinos tienen derecho al fuego y traen la paz a la casa que los recibe  
(Pasa Robin. Makino vuelve a cerrar)  
Brook: ¿Perdió el camino?  
Robin: Las fuerzas para andarlo. Vengo de lejos y está frío el aire  
Brook: Siéntese a la lumbre. Y si en algo podemos ayudarle...Los caminos dan hambre y sed  
Robin: No necesito nada. Con un poco de fuego me basta (Se sienta a la lumbre) Estaba segura de encontrarlo aquí  
Makino: No es mucho adivinar. ¿Vio el humo por la chimenea?  
Robin: No. Pero vi a los niños detrás de los cristales. Las casas donde hay niños siempre son calientes. (Se echa atrás la capucha, descubriendo un rostro hermoso y pálido, con una sonrisa tranquila)  
Luffy:(En voz baja) ¡Que hermosa es...!  
Nojiko: ¡Parece una reina de cuento!  
Robin:(A Brook, que la observa intensamente) ¿Por qué me mira tan fijo? ¿Le recuerdo algo?  
Brook: No sé...Pero juraría que no es la primera vez que nos vemos  
Robin: Es posible. ¡He recorrido tantos pueblos y tantos caminos!... A los niños, que la contemplan, curiosos, agarrados a las faldas de Makino) ¿Y vosotros? Os van a crecer los ojos si me seguís mirando así. ¿No os atrevéis a acercaros?  
Makino: Discúlpelos. No tienen costumbre de ver gente extraña. Y menos con ese hábito  
Robin: ¿Os doy miedo?  
Luffy:(Avanza resuelto) A mí no. Los otros son más pequeños.  
Franky:(Avanza también, más tímido) No habíamos visto nunca a un peregrino  
Nojiko: Yo sí; en las estampas. Llevan una cosa redonda en la cabeza, como los santos  
Luffy: (Con aire superior) Los santos son viejos y todos tienen barba. Ella es joven, tiene el pelo como la espiga y las manos blancas como una gran señora  
Robin: ¿Te parezco hermosa?  
Luffy: Mucho. Dice el abuelo que las cosas hermosas siempre vienen de lejos.  
Robin: (Sonríe. Le acaricia los cabellos) Gracias, pequeño. Cuando seas hombre, las mujeres te escucharán.(Contempla la casa) Nietos, abuelo, y la lumbre encendida. Una casa feliz  
Brook: Lo fue  
Robin: Es la que llaman de Zoro el de Roronoa, ¿no?  
Bellemere: Es mi yerno. ¿Le conoce?  
Robin: He oído hablar de él. Mozo de sangre en flor, galán de ferias y el mejor caballista de la feria  
(Zoro vuelve)  
Zoro: La yegua no está en el corral. Dejaron el portón abierto y se le oye relinchar por el monte  
Brook: No puede ser. Sanji la dejo ensillada  
Zoro: ¿Está ciego entonces? El que esta ensillado es el cuatralbo  
Bellemere: ¿El potro?... (Se levanta resuelta) ¡Eso sí que no! ¡No pensarás montar ese manojo de nervios, que se espanta de un relámpago!  
Zoro: ¿Y por qué no? Después de todo, alguna vez tenía que ser la primera. ¿Dónde está la espuela?  
Bellemere: No tientes al cielo, hijo. Los caminos están resbaladizos de hielo...y el paso del Rabión es peligroso  
Zoro: Siemore con tus miedos. ¿Quieres meterme en un rincón, como a tus hijos? Ya estoy harto de que me guarden la espalda consejos de mujer y se me escondan las escopetas de caza (Enérgico) ¿Dónde está la espuela?  
(Makino y Brook callan. Entonces Robin la descuelga tranquilamente de la chimenea)  
Robin: ¿Es esta?  
Zoro: (La mira sorprendido. Baja el tono) Perdone que haya hablado tan fuerte. No la había visto (Mira a los otros como preguntando)  
Brook: Va de camino, cumpliendo una promesa  
Robin: Me han ofrecido su lumbre, y quisiera pagar con un acto de humildad (Se pone de rodillas) ¿Me permite?... (Le ciñe la espuela)  
Zoro: Gracias...  
(Se miran un momento en silencio. Ella, de rodillas aún)  
Robin: Los Roronoa siempre fueron buenos jinetes  
Zoro: Así dicen. Si no vuelvo a verla, feliz viaje. Y duerma tranquila, madre; no me gusta que me esperen de noche con luz en las ventanas  
Luffy: Yo te tengo el estribo  
Nojiko: Y yo la rienda  
Franky: ¡Los tres!(Sale con él)  
Makino: (A Bellemere) Usted tiene la culpa. ¿No conoce a los hombres, todavía? Para que vayan por aquí hay que decirles que vayan por allá  
Bellemere: ¿Por qué las mujeres querrán siempre hijos? Los hombres son para el campo y el caballo. Sólo una hija llena la casa. (Se levanta)Perdone que la deje, señora. Si quiere esperar el día aquí, no ha de faltarle nada  
Robin: Solamente tiempo de descansar. Tengo que seguir mi camino  
Makino: (Acompañando a Bellemere hasta la escalera) ¿Va a dormir?  
Bellemere: Por lo menos a estar sola. Ya que nadie quiere escucharme, me encerraré en mi cuarto a rezar (Subiendo) Rezar es como gritar en voz baja... (Pausa mientras sale. Vuelve a ladrar el perro)  
Makino: Maldito perro, ¿qué le pasa esta noche?  
Brook: Tampoco él tiene costumbre de sentir gente extraña  
(Makino, que ha terminado de desgranar sus arvejas, toma una labor de calceta)  
Robin: ¿Cómo han dicho que se llama ese paso peligroso de la sierra?  
Brook: El Rabión  
Robin: El Rabión es junto al castaño grande, ¿verdad? Lo quemó un rayo hace cien años, pero allí sigue con el tronco retorcido y las raíces clavadas en la roca  
Brook: Para ser forastera, conoce bien estos sitios  
Robin: He estado algunas veces. Pero siempre de paso  
Brook: Es lo que estoy queriendo recordar desde que llegó. ¿Dónde la he visto otra vez...y cuando? ¿Usted no se acuerda de mí?  
Makino: ¿Por qué había de fijarse ella? Si fuera mozo y galán, no digo; pero los viejos son todos iguales  
Brook: Tuvo que ser aquí; yo no he viajado nunca. ¿Cuándo estuvo otras veces en el pueblo?  
Robin: La última vez era un día de fiesta grande, con gaita y tamboril. Por todos los senderos bajaban parejas a caballos adornadas de ramos verdes; y los manteles de la merienda cubrían todo el campo  
Makino: La boda de la mayorazga. ¡Qué rumbo, mi Dios! Soltaron a chorro los toneles de sidra, y todas las aldeas de la contornada se reunieron en el Pradón a bailar la giraldilla  
Robin: Lo vi desde lejos. Yo pasaba por el monte  
Brook: Eso fue hace dos años. ¿Y antes?...  
Robin: Recuerdo otra vez, un día de invierno. Caía una nevada tan grande que todos los caminos se borraron. Parecía u a aldea de enanos, con sus caperuzas blancas en las chimeneas y sus barbas de hielo colgando en los tejados  
Makino: La nevadona. Nunca hubo otra igual  
Brook: ¿Y antes...mucho antes...?  
Robin:(Con un esfuerzo de recuerdo) Antes...Hace ya tantos años, que apenas lo recuerdo. Flotaba un humo ácido y espeso, que hacía daño en la garganta. La sirena de la mina aullaba como un perro...Los hombres corrían apretando los puños...Por la noche, todas las puertas estaban abiertas y las mujeres lloraban a gritos dentro de las casas  
Makino: (Se santigua sobrecogida) Virgen del Buen Recuerdo, ¡aparta de mí ese día!  
Nojiko: ¡Ya va Zoro galopando camino de la sierra!  
Franky: ¡Es el mejor jinete a cien leguas!  
Luffy: Cuando yo sea mayor domaré potros como él  
Makino: (Levantándose y recogiendo su labor) Cuando seas mayor, Dios dirá. Pero mientras tanto, a la cama, que es tarde. Acostado se crece más deprisa  
Luffy: Es muy temprano. La señora, que ha visto tantas cosas, sabrá contar cuentos y romances  
Makino: El de las sábanas blancas es el mejor  
Robin: Déjelos. Los niños son buenos amigos míos, y voy a estar poco tiempo  
Luffy: ¿Va a seguir de viaje esta noche? Si tiene miedo, yo la acompañaré hasta la balsa  
Robin: ¡Tú! Eres muy pequeño todavía  
Luffy: ¿Y eso qué? Vale más un hombre pequeño que una mujer grande. El abuelo lo dice  
Makimo: ¿Lo oye? Son de la piel de Barrabás. Deles, deles la mano y verá cómo pronto se toman el pie. ¡A la cama, he dicho!  
Brook: Déjalos, Makino. Yo me quedaré con ellos  
Makino: ¡Eso! Encima quíteme autoridad y deles mal ejemplo. (Sale rezongando) Bien dijo el que dijo: Si el Prior juega a los naipes, ¿qué harán los frailes?  
Brook: Si va a Compostela puedo indicarle el camino  
Robin: No hace falta; está señalado en el cielo con polvo de estrellas  
Luffy: ¿Por qué señalan ese camino las estrellas?  
Robin: Para que no se pierdan los peregrinos que van a Santiago  
Nojiko: ¿Y por qué tienen que ir todos los peregrinos a Santiago?  
Robin: Porque allí está el sepulcro del Apóstol  
Franky: ¿Y por qué está allí el sepulcro del Apóstol?  
Los tres: ¿Por qué?  
Brook: No les haga caso. Más pregunta un niño que contesta un sabio. (Viéndola cruzar las manos en las mangas) Se está apagando el fuego. ¿Siente frío aún?  
Robin: En las manos, siempre  
Brook: Partiré unos leños y traeré ramas de brezo que huelen al arder  
(Sale hacia el corral. Los niños se apresuran a rodear a Robin)  
Nojiko: Ahora que estamos solos, ¿nos contará un cuento?  
Robin: ¿No os los cuenta el abuelo?  
Luffy: El abuelo sabe empezar todos pero no sabe terminar ninguno. Se le apaga el cigarro en la boca, y en cuanto se pierde, "Colorín-colorao, este cuento se ha acabao"  
Nojiko: Antes era otra cosa. Perona los sabía a cientos, algunos hasta con música. Y los contaba como si se estuviera viendo  
Luffy: El de Delgadina. Y el de la moza que se vistió de hombre para ir a las guerras de Aragón  
Nojiko: Y el de Xana que hilaba madejas de oro en la fuente  
Franky: Y el de la raposa ciega, que iba a curarse los ojos a Santa Lucia...  
Robin: ¿Quien era Perona?

Nojiko: La hermana mayor. Todo el pueblo la quería como si fuera suya. Pero una noche se marchó por el río  
Luffy: Y desde entonces no se puede hablar fuerte, ni nos dejan jugar  
Franky: ¿Tú sabes algún juego?  
Robin: Creo que los olvide todos. Pero si me enseñáis, puedo aprender  
(Los niños la rodean alborazados)  
Franky:"Aserrín, aserrán, maderitos de San Juan"...  
Nojiko: No. A "Tú darás, yo daré, bájate del borriquito que yo me subiré"  
Luffy: Tampoco. Espera. Vuelve la cabeza para allá, y mucho ojo con hacer trampa, ¡eh! (Robin se tapa los ojos, mientras ellos, con las cabezas juntas, cuchichean) ¡Ya está! Lo primero hay que sentarse en el suelo. (Todos obedecen) Así. Ahora cada uno va diciendo y todos repiten. El que se equivoque, paga. ¿Va?  
Todos: ¡Venga!  
(Inician un juego pueril, de concatenaciones salmodiadas, imitando desmesuradamente con los gestos lo que dicen las palabras. El que dirige cada vuelta se pone en pie; los demás contestan y actúan al unísono, sentados en corro)  
Luffy: Esta es la botella de vino que guarda en su casa el vecino  
Coro: Esta es la botella de vino que guarda en su casa el vecino  
Franky: (Se levanta mientras se sienta Luffy) Este es el tapón de tapar la botella de vino que guarda en su casa el vecino  
Coro: Este es el tapón de tapar la botella de vino que guarda en su casa el vecino  
Nojiko: (Se levanta mientras se sienta Franky) Este es el cordón de liar el tapón de tapar la botella de vino que guarda en su casa el vecino  
Coro: Este es el cordón de liar el tapón de tapar la botella de vino que guarda en su casa el vecino  
Luffy:Esta es la tijera de cortar el cordón de liar el tapón de tapar la botella de vino que guarda en su casa el vecino  
Coro: Esta es la tijera de cortar el cordón de liar el tapón de tapar la botella de vino que guarda en su casa el vecino  
(Robin, que ha ido dejándose arrastrar poco a poco por la gracia cándida del juego, se levanta a su vez, imitando los gestos del borracho)

Robin:..Y este es el borracho ladrón que corta el cordón, que suelta el tapón, que empina el porrón y se bebe el vino que guarda en su casa el vecino

(Rompe a reír. Los niños la rodean y la empujan gritando)

Niños; ¡Borracha! ¡Borracha! ¡Borracha!

(Robin se deja caer riendo cada vez más. Los niños la imitan riendo también. Pero la risa de Robin va en aumento, nerviosa, inquietante, hasta una carcajada convulsa que asusta a los pequeños. Se apartan mirándola medrosos. Por fin logra dominarse, asustada de sí misma.)

Robin: Pero, ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo?... ¿Qué es esto que me hincha la garganta y me retumba cristales en la boca?...

Nojiko: (Medrosa aún) Es la risa

Robin: ¿La risa?...(Se incorpora con esfuerzo) Qué cosa extraña…Es un temblor alegre que corre por dentro, como las ardillas por un árbol hueco. Pero luego restalla en la cintura, y hace aflojar las rodillas…

(Los niños vuelven a acercarse tranquilizados)

Luffy: ¿No te habías reído nunca?...

Robin: Nunca (Se toca las manos) Es curioso… me ha dejado calientes las manos… ¿Y esto que me late en los pulsos?... ¿Y esto que me salta aquí dentro?...

Nojiko: Es el corazón

Robin: (Casi con miedo) No puede ser… ¡Sería maravilloso… y terrible! (Vacila fatigada) Qué dulce fatiga. Nunca imaginé que la risa tuviera tanta fuerza

Luffy: Los grandes se cansan en seguida. ¿Quieres dormir?

Robin: Después; ahora no puedo. Cuando ese reloj dé las nueve tengo que estar despierta. Alguien me está esperando en el paso del Rabión

Nojiko: Nosotros te llamaremos. (Llevándola al sillón de la lumbre) Ven. Siéntate

Robin: ¡No! No puedo perder ni un minuto. (Se lleva un dedo a los labios) Silencio… ¿No oís, lejos, galopar un caballo?

(Los niños prestan atención. Se miran)

Franky: Yo no oigo nada

Nojiko: Será el corazón otra vez

Robin: ¡Ojalá! Ah, cómo me pesan los párpados. No puedo…, no puedo más (Se sienta, rendida)

Luffy: Perona sabía unas palabras para hacernos dormir. ¿Quieres que te las diga?

Robin: Di. Pero no lo olvides… A las nueve en punto…

Luffy: Cierra los ojos y vete repitiendo sin pensar. (Va salmodiando lentamente) Allá arribita arribita…

Robin: (Repite, cada vez con menos fuerza) Allá arribita arribita…

Luffy: Hay una montaña blanca…

Robin: Hay una montaña blanca…

Nojiko: En la montaña, un naranjo…

Robin: En la montaña, un naranjo…

Franky: En el naranjo, una rama…

Robin: En el naranjo, una rama…

Luffy: Y en la rama cuatro nidos…dos de oro y dos de plata

Robin: (Ya sin voz) Y en la rama cuatro nidos… cuatro nidos… cuatro nidos… cuatro… nidos…

Luffy: Se durmió

Nojiko: Pobre… Debe estar rendida de tanto camina

(Brook, que ha llegado con leños y ramas secas, contempla desde el umbral el final de la escena. Entra Makino)

Makino: ¿Terminó ya el juego? Pues a la cama

Nojiko: (Imponiéndole silencio) Ahora no podemos. Tenemos que despertarla cuando el reloj dé las nueve

Brook: Yo lo haré. Llévalos, Makino

Makino: Lo difícil va a ser hacerlos dormir después de tanta novelería. ¡Andando! (Va subiendo la escalera con ellos)

Nojiko: Es tan hermosa. Y tan buena. ¿Por qué no le dices que se quede con nosotros?

Luffy: No debe tener dónde vivir… Tiene los ojos tan tristes

Makino: Mejor será que vuelva por donde vino. ¡Y pronto! No me gustan nada las mujeres que hacen misterios y andan solas de noche por los caminos

(Sale con los niños. Entretanto Brook ha avivado el fuego. Baja la mecha del quinqué, quedando alumbrada la escena por la luz de la lumbre. Contempla intensamente a la dormida tratando de recordar)

Brook: ¿Dónde la he visto otra vez?... ¿Y cuándo?...

(Se sienta aparte a liar un cigarrillo sin dejar de mirarla. El reloj comienza a dar las nueve. Robin, como sintiendo una llamada, trata de incorporarse con esfuerzo. Deslumbra lejos la luz vivísima de un relámpago. Las manos de Robin resbalan nuevamente y continúa dormida. Fuera, aúlla, cobarde y triste, el perro. Con la última campanada del reloj cae el telón)

Realmente me encantó esta historia y espero que a vosotros también. Si queréis que haga otra adaptación de otra obra de Casona dejádmelo en los reviews. Espero no tardar mucho en subir la siguiente parte


	2. Segundo acto

**Segundo capítulo,pensé que no lo acababa, pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto pero es que tuve que hacer muchas cosa. Ahora tendré más tiempo libre y tardaré menos en actualizar**

 **Pero antes de empezar, voy a responder comentarios:**

 **Yoyo77: Me alegro de que te gustara y cuando acabe esta haré otra adaptación sobre otro libro de este hombre que me han regalado hace poco.**

En el mismo lugar, poco después, Robin sigue dormida. Pausa durante la cual se oye el tic-tac del reloj. Brook se acerca y vuelve a mirarla fijamente, luchando con el recuerdo. Robin continúa inmóvil  
(Makino aparece en lo alto de la escalera. Entonces Brook se aparta y enciende con su eslabón el cigarro, que se le ha apagado entre los labios)  
Makino:(Bajando la escalera) Trabajo me costó, pero al fin están dormidos. (Brook le impone silencio. Baja el tono) Demonio de críos, y qué pronto se les llena la cabeza de fantasías. Que si es la Virgen de los caminos..., que si es una reina disfrazada..., que si lleva un vestido de oro debajo del sayal...  
Brook: (Pensativo) Quién sabe .A veces un niño ve más allá que un hombre. También yo siento que algo misterioso entró con ella en esta casa  
Makino: ¿A sus años? Era lo que nos faltaba. ¡A la vejez, pájaros otra vez!  
Brook: Cuando le abriste la puerta, ¿no sentiste algo raro en el aire?  
Makino: El repelús de la escarcha  
Brook: ¿Y nada más?...  
Makino: Déjeme de historias. Yo tengo mi alma en mi almario, y dos ojos bien puestos en mitad de la cara. Nunca me emborraché con cuentos  
Brook: Sin embargo, esa sonrisa quieta..., esos ojos sin color como dos cristales..., y esa manera tan extraña de hablar...  
Makino: Rodeos para ocultar lo que le importa. (Levanta la mecha del quinqué, iluminando nuevamente la escena) Por eso no la trague desde que entró. A mí me gusta la gente que pisa fuerte y habla claro. (Se fija en él) Pero, ¿qué le pasa, mi amo?... ¡Si está temblando como una criatura!  
Brook: No sé... Tengo miedo de lo que estoy pensando  
Makino: Pues no piense... La mitad de los males salen de la cabeza. (Cogiendo nuevamente su calceta, se sienta)Yo, cuando una idea no me deja en paz, cojo la calceta, me pongo a cantar, y mano de santo.  
Brook: (Se sienta, nervioso, junto a ella) Escucha, Makino, ayúdame a recordar. ¿Cuándo dijo esa mujer que había pasado por aquí otras veces?  
Makino: El día de la nevadona; cuando la nieve llego hasta las ventanas y se borraron todos los caminos  
Brook: Ese día el pastor se perdió al cruzar la cañada, ¿te acuerdas? Lo encontraron a la mañana siguiente, muerto entre sus ovejas, con la camisa dura como un carámbano  
Makino: (sin dejar su labor) ¡Lástima de hombre! Parecía San Cristobalón con su cayado y sus barbas de estopa; pero cuando tocaba la zampoña, los pájaros se le posaban en los hombros  
Brook: Y la otra vez..., ¿no fue cuando la boda de la Mayorazga?  
Makino: Eso dijo. Pero ella no estuvo en la boda; la vio desde lejos  
Brook: ¡Desde el monte! El herrero había prometido cazar un corzo para los novios... Al inclinarse a beber del arroyo, se le disparó la escopeta y se desangró en el agua  
Makino: Así fue. Los rapaces lo descubrieron cuando vieron roja el agua de la fuente (Inquieta de pronto) ¿Adónde quiere ir a parar con todo esto?  
Brook: (Se levanta con la voz ahogada) Y cuando la sirena pedía auxilio y las mujeres lloraban a gritos en las casas, ¿te acuerdas?... Fue el día que explotó el grisú en la mina. ¡Tus siete hijos, Makino!  
Makino:(Sobrecogida, levantándose también) ¿Pero qué es lo que está pensando, mi Dios?  
Brook: ¡La verdad! ¡Por fin! (Inquieto) ¿Dónde dejaste a los niños?  
Makinl: Dormidos como tres ángeles  
Brook: ¡Sube con ellos! (Empujándola hacia la escalera) ¡Cierra puertas y ventanas! ¡Caliéntalos con tu cuerpo, si es preciso! ¡Y llame quien llame, que no entre nadie!  
Makino: ¡Ángeles de mi alma!... ¡Líbralos, Señor, de todo mal!  
(Sale. Brook se dirige resuelto hacia la dormida)  
Brook: Ahora ya sé dónde te he visto. (La toma de los brazos con fuerza) ¡Despierta, mal sueño! ¡Despierta!  
Robin:(Abre lentamente los ojos) Ya voy. ¿Quién me llama?  
Brook: MÍrame a los ojos y atrévete a decir que no me conoces. ¿Recuerdas el día que explotó el grisú en la mina? También yo estaba allí, con el derrumbe sobre el pecho y el humo agrio en la garganta. Creíste que había llegado mi hora y te acercaste demasiado. ¡Cuando, al fin, entró el aire limpio, ya había visto tu cara pálida y había sentido tus manos de hielo!  
Robin:(Serenamente) Lo esperaba. Los que me han visto una vez no me olvidan nunca...  
Brook: ¿A qué aguardas ahora? ¿Quieres que grite tu nombre por el pueblo para que te persigan los mastines y las piedras?  
Robin: No lo harás. Sería inútil  
Brook: Creíste que podrías engañarme, ¿eh? Soy ya muy viejo, y he pensado mucho en ti  
Robin: No seas orgulloso, abuelo. El perro no piensa y me conoció antes que tú (Se oye una campanada en el reloj. Robin lo mira sobresaltada) ¿Qué hora da ese reloj?  
Brook: Las nueve y media  
Robin:(Desesperada) ¿Por qué no me despertaron a tiempo? ¿Quién me ligó con dulces hilos que no había sentido nunca? (Vencida) Lo estaba temiendo y no pude evitarlo. Ahora ya es tarde  
Brook: Bendito el sueño que te ató los ojos y las manos  
Robin: Tus nietos tuvieron la culpa. Me contagiaron su vida un momento, y hasta me hicieron soñar que tenía un corazón caliente. Solo un niño puede realizar tal milagro  
Brook: Mal pensabas pagar el amor con que te recibieron. ¡Y pensar que han estado jugando contigo!  
Robin: ¡Bah! Los niños juegan tantas veces con la Muerte sin saberlo...  
Brook: ¿A quién venias a buscar? (Poniéndose ante la escalera) Si es a ellos tendrás que pasar por encima de mí

Robin: ¡Quién piensa en tus nietos, tan débiles aún! ¡Era un torrente de vida lo que me esperaba esta noche! ¡Yo misma le ensillé el caballo y le calcé la espuela!  
Brook: ¿Zoro?...  
Robin: El caballista mas galán de la sierra...junto al castaño grande  
Brook: (Triunfal) El castaño grande solo esta a media legua. ¡Ya habrá pasado de largo!  
Robin: Pero mi hora nunca pasa del todo, bien lo sabes. Se aplaza, simplemente  
Brook: Entonces, vete. ¿Qué esperas todavía?  
Robin: Ahora ya, nada. Solo quisiera, antes de marchar, que me despidieras sin odio, con una palabra buena  
Brook: No tengo nada que decirte. Por dura que sea la vida, es lo mejor que conozco  
Robin: ¿Tan distinta me imaginas de la vida? ¿Crees que podríamos existir la una sin la otra?  
Brook: ¡Vete de mi casa, te lo ruego!  
Robin: Ya me voy. Pero antes has de escucharme. Soy buena amiga de los pobres y de los hombres de conciencia limpia. ¿Por qué no hemos de hablarnos lealmente?  
Brook: No me fio de ti. Si fueras leal no entrarías disfrazada en las casas, para meterte en las habitaciones tristes a la hora del alba  
Robin: ¿Y quién te ha dicho que necesito entrar? Yo estoy siempre dentro, mirándoos crecer día por día desde detrás de los espejos  
Brook: No puedes negar tus instintos. Eres traidora y cruel  
Robin: Cuando los hombres me empujáis unos contra otros, sí. Pero cuando me dejáis llegar por mi propio paso... ¡Cuánta ternura al desatar los nudos últimos! ¡Y qué sonrisas de paz en el filo de la madrugada!  
Brook: ¡Calla! Tienes dulce la voz, y es peligroso escucharte  
Robin: No os entiendo. Si os oigo quejaros siempre de la vida, ¿por qué os da tanto miedo dejarla?  
Brook: No es por lo que dejamos aquí. Es porque no sabemos lo que hay al otro lado  
Robin: Lo mismo ocurre cuando el viaje es al revés. Por eso lloran los niños al nacer  
Brook: (Inquieto nuevamente) ¡Otra vez los niños! Piensas demasiado en ellos...  
Robin: Tengo nombre de mujer. Y si alguna vez les hago daño no es porque quiera hacérselo. Es un amor que no aprendió a expresarse... ¡Que quizá no aprenda nunca! (Baja a un tono de confidencia íntima) Escucha, abuelo. ¿Tú conoces a Garp el Viejo?  
Brook: ¿El ciego que canta romances en las ferias?  
Robin: El mismo. Cuando era niño tenía la mirada más hermosa que he visto en la tierra; una tentación azul que me atraía desde lejos. Un día no lo pude resistir...y lo besé en los ojos  
Brook: Ahora toca la guitarra y pide limosna en las romerías con su lazarillo y su plato de estaño

Robin: ¡Pero yo sigo queriéndole como entonces! Y algún día he de pagarle con dos estrellas todo el daño que mi amor le hizo

Brook: Basta. No pretendas envolverme con palabras. Por hermosa que quieras presentarte yo sé que eres mala yerba en el trigo y el muérdago en el árbol. ¡Sal de mi casa! No estaré tranquilo hasta que te vea lejos

Robin: Me extraña de ti. Bien está que me imaginen odiosa los cobardes. Pero tú perteneces a un pueblo que ha sabido siempre mirarme de frente. Vuestros poetas me cantaron como a una novia. Vuestros místicos, como una redención. Y el más grande de vuestros sabios me llamó "Libertad". Yo misma se lo oí decir a sus discípulos, mientras se desangraba en el agua del baño "¿Quieres saber dónde está la verdadera libertad? ¡Todas las venas de tu cuerpo pueden conducirte a ella!"  
Brook: Yo no he leído libros. Sólo sé de ti lo que saben el perro y el caballo

Robin: (Con profunda emoción de queja) Entonces, ¿por qué me condenas sin conocerme bien? ¿Por qué no haces un pequeño esfuerzo para comprenderme? (Soñadora) También yo quisiera adornarme de rosas como las campesinas, vivir entre niños felices y tener un hombre hermoso a quien amar. Pero cuando voy a cortar las rosas todo el jardín se me hiela. Cuando los niños juegan conmigo tengo que volver la cabeza por miedo a que se me queden fríos al tocarlos. Y en cuanto a los hombres, ¿de qué me sirve que los más hermosos me busquen a caballo, si al besarlos siento que sus brazos inútiles me resbalan sin fuerza en la cintura? (Desesperada) ¿Comprendes ahora lo amargo de mi destino? Presenciar todos los dolores sin poder llorar… Tener todos los sentimientos de una mujer y no poder usar ninguno… ¡Y estar condenada a matar siempre, siempre, sin poder nunca morir!

(Cae abrumada en el sillón, con la frente entre las manos. Brook la mira conmovido. Se acerca y le pone cordialmente una mano sobre el hombro)

Brook: Pobre mujer

Robin: Gracias, abuelo. Te había pedido un poco de comprensión y me has llamado mujer, que es la palabra más hermosa en labios de un hombre. (Toma el bordón que ha dejado apoyado en la chimenea)En tu casa ya no tengo nada que hacer esta noche; pero me esperan en otros sitios. Adiós. (Va hacia la puerta. Se oye, fuera, la voz de Zoro que grita)

Voz: ¡Makino!... ¡Makino!...

Brook: ¡Es Zoro! Sal por la otra puerta. No quiero que te encuentre aquí

Robin: (Dejando nuevamente el bordón) ¿Por qué no? Ya pasó su hora. Abre sin miedo

(Vuelve a oírse la voz y golpear la puerta con el pie)

Voz: Pronto… ¡Makino!...

(Bellemere aparece en lo alto de la escalera con un velón)

Bellemere: ¿Quién grita a la puerta?

Brook: Es Zoro

(Va a abrir. Bellemere baja)

Bellemere: ¿Tan pronto? No ha tenido tiempo de llegar a la mitad del camino

(Brook abre. Entra Zoro trayendo en brazos a una muchacha con los vestidos y los cabellos húmedos. Bellemere se estremece como ante un milagro. Grita con la voz ahogada)

Bellemere: ¡Perona!... ¡Hija!... (Corre hacia ella. Brook la detiene)  
Brook: ¿Qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto loca?...  
(Zoro deja a la muchacha en el sillón junto al fuego. Bellemere la contempla de cerca, desilusionada)  
Bellemere: Pero entonces... ¿quién es?  
Zoro: No sé. La vi caer en el río y pude llegar a tiempo. Está desmayada nada más  
(Robin contempla extrañada a la desconocida. Bellemere deja el velón en la mesa sollozando dulcemente)  
Bellemere: ¿Por qué me has hecho esperar un milagro, Señor? No es ella..., no es ella...  
Brook: La respiración es tranquila. Pronto el calor le devolverá el sentido  
Zoro: Hay que tratar de reanimarla. (A Robin) ¿Qué podemos hacer?  
Robin: (Con una sonrisa impasible) No sé; yo no tengo costumbre (Queda inmóvil, al fondo, junto a la guadaña)  
Brook: Unas friegas de vinagre la ayudarán (Toma un frasco de la chimenea)  
Bellemere: Déjame, yo lo haré. Ojalá hubiera podido hacerlo entonces (Se arrodilla ante Nami frotándole pulsos y sienes)  
Brook: Y a ti..., ¿te ha ocurrido algo?  
Zoro: Al pasar el Rabión, un relámpago me deslumbró el caballo y rodamos los dos por la barranca. Pero no ha sido nada  
Robin:(Se acerca a él, sacando su pañuelo del pecho) ¿Me permite? ...  
Zoro: ¿Qué tengo?  
Robin: Nada... Una manchita roja aquí en la sien. (Lo limpia amorosamente)  
Zoro: (La mira un momento fascinado) Gracias  
Bellemere: Ya vuelve en sí  
(Rodean todos a Nami, menos Robin, que contempla la escena aparte, con su eterna sonrisa. Nami abre lentamente los ojos; mira extrañada lo que la rodea)  
Brook: No tenga miedo. Ya pasó el peligro  
Nami: ¿Quién me trajo aquí?  
Zoro: Pasaba junto al río y la vi caer  
Nami: (Con amargo reproche) ¿Por qué lo hizo? No me caí, fue voluntariamente...  
Brook: ¿A su edad? Si no ha tenido tiempo de conocer la vida  
Nami: Tuve que reunir todas mis fuerzas para atreverme. Y todo ha sido inútil  
Bellemere: No hable..., respire hondo. Así. ¿Está más aliviada ahora?  
Nami: Me pesa el aire en el pecho como plomo. En cambio, allí en el río, era todo tan suave y tan fácil...  
Robin: (Como ausente) Todos dicen lo mismo. Es como una venda de agua en el alma  
Zoro: Ánimo. Mañana habrá pasado todo como un mal sueño  
Nami: Pero yo tendré que volver a caminar sola como hasta hoy; sin nadie a quien querer..., sin nada que esperar...  
Brook: ¿No tiene una familia..., una casa?  
Nami: Nunca he tenido nada mío. Dicen que los ahogados recuerdan en un momento toda su vida. Yo no pude recordar nada  
Zoro: Entre tantos días, ¿no ha tenido ninguno feliz?  
Nami: Uno solo, pero hace ya tanto tiempo... Fue un día de vacaciones en casa de una amiga, con sol de campo y rebaños trepando por las montañas. Al caer la tarde se sentaban todos alrededor de los manteles, y hablaban de cosas hermosas y tranquilas... Por la noche las sábanas olían a manzana y las ventanas se llenaban de estrellas. Pero el domingo es un día tan corto... (Sonríe amarga) Es bien triste que en toda una vida sólo se pueda recordar un día de vacaciones... en una casa que no era nuestra (Vuelve a cerrar los ojos) Y ahora, a empezar otra vez...  
Brook: Ha vuelto a perder el sentido. (Mirando angustiadamente a Robin) ¡Tiene heladas las manos! ¡No le siento el pulso!  
Robin: (Tranquilamente, sin mirar) Tranquilízate, abuelo. Está dormida, simplemente  
Zoro: No podemos dejarla así. Hay que acostarla en seguida  
Bellemere: ¿Dónde?  
Zoro: No hay más que un sitio en la casa  
Bellemere: (Rebelándose ante la idea) ¡En el cuarto de Perona, no!  
Brook: Tiene que ser. No puedes cerrarle esa puerta  
Bellemere: ¡No! Podéis pedirme que le de mi pan y mis vestidos..., todo lo mío. ¡Pero el lugar de mi hija, no!  
Brook: Piénsalo, viene de la misma orilla, con agua del mismo río en los cabellos... Y es Zoro quien la ha traído en brazos. Es como una orden de Enel  
Bellemere:(Baja la cabeza, vencida) Una orden de Enel... (Lentamente va a la mesa y toma el velón) Súbela (Sube delante alumbrando. Zoro la sigue con Nami en brazos) ¡Makino, abre el arca...y calienta las sábanas de hilo!  
(Robin y Brook los miran hasta que desaparecen)  
Brook: Muy pensativa te has quedado  
Robin: Mucho. Más de lo que tú te piensas  
Brook: ¡Mala noche para ti, eh! Te dormiste en la guardia, y se te escaparon al mismo tiempo un hombre en la barranca y una mujer en el río  
Robin: El hombre, sí. A ella no la esperaba  
Brook: Pero la tuviste bien cerca. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Zoro no llega a tiempo?  
Robin: La habría salvado otro..., o quizá ella misma. Esa muchacha no me estaba destinada todavía  
Brook: ¿Todavía? ¿Qué quieres decir?  
Robin:(Pensativa) No lo entiendo. Alguien se ha propuesto anticipar las cosas, que deben madurar a su tiempo. Pero lo que está en mis libros no se puede evitar. (Va a tomar el bordón) Volveré el día señalado

Brook: Aguarda. Explícame esas palabras

Robin: Es difícil, porque tampoco yo las veo claras. Por primera vez me encuentro ante un misterio que yo misma no acierto a comprender. ¿Qué fuerza empujo a esa muchacha antes de tiempo?

Brook: ¿No estaba escrito así en tu libro?

Robin: Sí, todo lo mismo: un río profundo, una muchacha ahogada y esta casa. ¡Pero no era esta noche! Todavía faltan siete lunas

Brook: Olvídate de ella. ¿No puedes perdonar por una vez siquiera?

Robin: Imposible. Yo no mando; obedezco

Brook:¡Es tan hermosa, y la vida le ha dado tan poco! ¿Por qué tiene que morir en plena juventud?

Robin: ¿Crees que lo sé yo? A la vida y a mí nos ocurre esto muchas veces; que no sabemos el camino, pero siempre llegamos a donde debemos ir (Abre la puerta. Lo mira) Te tiemblan las manos otra vez

Brook: Por ella. Está sola en el mundo, y podría hacer tanto bien en esta casa ocupando el vacío que dejó la otra… Si fuera por mí, te recibiría tranquilo. Tengo ochenta años

Robin: (Con suave ironía) Muchos menos, abuelo. Esos ochenta que dices, son los que no tienes ya. (Va a salir)

Brook: ¿Cuándo tienes que volver?  
Robin: Mira la luna; está completamente redonda. Cuando se ponga redonda otras siete veces volveré a esta casa. Y al regreso, una hermosa muchacha, coronada de flores, será mi compañera por el río. Pero no me mires con rencor. Yo te juro que si no viniera, tú mismo me llamarías. Y que ese día bendecirás mi nombre. ¿No me crees todavía?

Brook: No sé

Robin: Pronto te convencerás; ten confianza en mí. Y ahora, que me conoces mejor, despídeme sin odio y sin miedo. Somos los dos lo bastante viejos para ser buenos compañeros. (Le tiende la mano) Adiós, amigo

Brook: Adiós…, amiga…

(Robin se aleja. Brook la contempla ir, absorto, mientras se calienta contra el pecho la mano que ella estrechó. Telón)


	3. tercer acto

En el mismo lugar, unos meses después. Luz de tarde. El paisaje del fondo, invernal en los primeros actos, tiene ahora el verde maduro del verano. En escena hay un costurero y un gran bastidor con una labor colorista empezada  
(Luffy y Nojiko hacen un ovillo. Franky enreda lo que puede. Sanji, el mozo del molino, está en escena en actitud de esperar órdenes. Llega Nami de la cocina. Sanji se descubre y la mira embobado)

Sanji: me dijeron que tenía que hablarme

Nami: ¿Y cuando no? La yerba está pudriéndose de humedad en la tenada, la maquilla del centeno se la comen los ratones y el establo sigue sin mullir. ¿En qué está pensando, hombre de Dios?

Sanji: ¿Yo? ¿Yo estoy pensando?

Nami: ¿Por qué no se mueve, entonces?

Sanji: No sé. Me gusta oírla hablar

Nami: ¿Necesita música para el trabajo?

Sanji: Cuando canta el carro se cansan menos los bueyes

Nami: Mejor que la canción es la aguijada. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué espera? (Viendo que sigue inmóvil) ¿Se ha quedado sordo de repente?

Sanji: (Dando vueltas a la boina) No sé lo que me pasa. Cuando me habla el ama, oigo bien. Cuando me habla Makino, también. Pero usted tiene una manera de mirar que cuando me habla no oigo lo que dice

Nami: Pues cierre los ojos, y andando, que ya empieza a caer el sol

Sanji: Voy, mi ama. Voy

(Sale lento, volviéndose todavía desde la puerta del corral. Franky vuelca con estruendo una caja de lata llena de botones)

Nami: ¿Qué haces tú ahí, barrabás?

Franky: Estoy ayudando

Nami: Ya veo, ya. Recógelos uno por uno, y de paso a ver si aprendes a contarlos. (Se sienta a trabajar en el bastidor)

Nojiko: Cuando bordas, puedes hablar y pensar en otra cosa

Nami: Claro que sí. ¿Por qué?

Nojiko: Perona lo hacía también. Y cuando llegaba la fiesta de hoy nos contaba esas historias de encantos que siempre ocurren la mañana de San Juan

Luffy: ¿Sabes tú alguna?

Nami: Muchas. Son romances viejos que se aprenden de niña y no se olvidan nunca. ¿Cuál queréis?

Nojiko: Hay uno precioso de un conde que llevaba a su caballo a beber al mar

(Nami suspende un momento su labor, levanta la cabeza y recita con los ojos lejanos)

Nami: Madrugaba el Conde Koza mañanita de San Juan a dar agua a su caballo a las orillas del mar. Mientras el caballo bebe él canta un dulce cantar; todas las aves del cielo se paraban a escuchar; caminante que camina olvida su caminar; navegante que navega la nave vuelve hacia allá...

Luffy: ¿Por qué se paraban los caminantes y los pájaros?

Nami: Porque era una canción encantada, como la de las sirenas

Luffy: ¿Y para quién la cantaba?

Nami: Para Vivi, la hija de la reina

Franky: ¿Se casaron?

Nami: No. La reina, llena de celos, los mandó matar a los dos. Pero de ella nació un rosal blanco; de él, un espino albar. Y las ramas fueron creciendo hasta juntarse...

Nojiko: Entonces la reina mandó cortar también las dos ramas. ¿No fue así?

Nami: Así fue. Pero tampoco así consiguió separarlos: De ella naciera una garza, de él un fuerte gavilán. Juntos vuelan por el cielo. ¡Juntos vuelan, par a par!

Luffy: Esas cosas solo pasaban antes. Ahora ya no hay milagros

Nami: Este, sí; es el único que se repite siempre. Porque cuando un amor es verdadero, ni la misma muerte puede nada contra él

Nojiko: Perona sabía esos versos; pero los decía cantando. ¿Sabes tú la música?

Nami: También (Canta): Madrugaba el Conde Koza mañanita de San Juan a dar agua a su caballo a las orillas del mar...

Niños:(Acompañando el estribillo) A las orillas del mar...

Nami:(Viendo a Brook, que bajaba la escalera y se ha detenido a escuchar) ¿Quiere algo, abuelo?

Brook: Nada. Te miraba entre los niños, cantando esas cosas antiguas, y me parecía estar soñando. (Llega junto a ella y la contempla) ¿Qué vestido es ese?

Nami: Madre quiso que me lo pusiera para la fiesta de esta noche. ¿No lo recuerda?

Brook: ¡Cómo había de olvidarlo! Perona misma lo tejió y bordó el aljófar sobre el terciopelo. Lo estrenó una noche de San Juan, como hoy (Mira lo que está haciendo) ¿Y esa labor?

Nami: La encontré empezada, en el fondo del arca

Brook: ¿Sabe la madre que la estás haciendo?

Nami: Ella misma me encargó terminarla. ¿Le gusta? Después de cuatro años, los hilos, están un poco más pálidos. (Levanta los ojos) ¿Por qué me miras así?

Brook: Te encuentro cada día más cambiada..., más parecida a Perona

Nami: Será el peinado. A madre le gusta así

Brook: Yo, en cambio, preferiría que fueras tú misma en todo; sin tratar de parecerte a nadie

Nami: Ojalá fuera yo como la que empezó este bordado

Brook: Eres como eres, y así. Ahora, poniéndote sus vestidos y peinándote lo mismo, te estás pareciendo a ella tanto...que me da miedo

Nami: Miedo, ¿por qué?

Brook: No sé... Pero si te hubieran robado un tesoro y encontraras otro, no volverías a esconderlo en el mismo sitio

Nami: No le entiendo, abuelo

Brook: Son cosas mías

(Sale por la puerta del fondo, abierta de par en par, explorando el camino)

Nami: ¿Qué le pasa hoy al abuelo?

Nojiko: Toda la tarde está vigilando los caminos

Luffy: Si espera al gaitero, todavía es temprano. La fiesta no empieza hasta la noche

Franky: ¿Iremos a ver las hogueras?

Nami: ¡Y a bailar y a saltar por encima de la llama!

Luffy: ¿De verdad? Antes nunca nos dejaban ir. ¡Y daba una rabia oír la fiesta desde aquí con las ventanas cerradas!

Nami: Eso ya pasó. Esta noche iremos todos juntos

Franky: ¿Yo también?

Nami:(Levantándolo en brazos) ¡Tú el primero, como un hombrecito! (Lo besa sonoramente. Después lo deja nuevamente en el suelo dándole una palmada) ¡Hala! A buscar leña para la hoguera grande. ¿Qué hacéis aquí encerrados? El campo se ha hecho para correr

Niños: ¡A correr! ¡A correr!

Franky: (Se detiene en la puerta) ¿Puedo tirar piedras a los árboles?

Nami: ¿Por qué no?

Franky: El otro día tiré una a la higuera del cura, y todos me riñeron

Nami: Estarían verdes los higos

Franky: No, pero estaba el cura debajo

(Salen riendo. Nami ríe también. Entra Makino)

Makino: Gracias a Dios que se oye reír en esta casa

Nami: (Volviendo a su labor) Son una gloria de criaturas

Makino: Ahora sí; desde que van a la escuela y pueden correr a sus anchas, tienen por el día mejor color y por la noche mejor sueño. Pero tampoco conviene demasiada blandura

Nami: No dan motivo para otra cosa

Makino: De todas maneras; bien están los besos y los juegos, pero un azote a tiempo también es salud. Vinagre y miel sabe mal, pero hace bien

Nami: Del vinagre ya se encargan ellos. Ayer Luffy anduvo de pelea y volvió a casa morado de golpes

Makino: Mientras que sea, con otros de su edad, déjalos; así se hacen fuertes. Y los que no se pelean de pequeños lo hacen luego de mayores, que es peor. Es como el renacuajo que mueve la cola, y dale y dale y dale... Hasta que se la quita de encina. ¿Comprendes?

Nami: ¡Tengo tanto que aprender todavía!

Makino: No tanto. Lo que tú has hecho aquí en unos pocos meses no lo había conseguido yo en años. ¡Ahí es nada! Una casa que vivía a oscuras, y un golpe de viento que abre de pronto todas las ventanas. Eso fuiste tú

Nami: Aunque así fuera. Por mucho que haga no será bastante para pagarles todo el bien que les debo

(Makino termina de arreglar el casar y se sienta junto a ella ayudándole a devanar una madeja)

Makino: ¿Podrías hacer más? Desde que Perona se nos fue, la desgracia se había metido en esta casa como cuchillo por pan. Los niños, quietos en el rincón; la rueca, llena de polvo, y el ama con sus ojos fijos y su rosario en la mano. Toda la casa parecía un reloj parado. Ahora ha vuelto a andar, y hay un pájaro para cantar las horas nuevas

Nami: Más fueron ellos para mí. Pensar que no tenía nada, ni la esperanza siquiera, y cuando quise morir el cielo me lo dio todo de golpe: madre, abuelo, hermanos. ¡Toda una vida empezada por otra para que la siguiera yo! (Con una sombra en la voz, suspendiendo la labor) A veces pienso que es demasiado para ser verdad y que de pronto voy a despertarme sin nada otra vez a la orilla del río...

Makino: (Santiguándose rápida) ¿Quieres callar, malpocada? ¡Miren qué ideas para un día de fiesta! (Le tiende nuevamente la madeja) ¿Por qué te has puesto triste de repente?

Nami: Triste, no. Estaba pensando que siempre falta algo para ser feliz del todo

Makino: ¡Ajá! (La mira. Voz confidencial) Y ese algo... ¿tiene los ojos negros y espuelas en las botas?

Nami: Zoro

Makino: Me lo imaginaba

Nami: Los demás todos me quieren bien. ¿Por qué tiene que ser precisamente él, que me trajo a esta casa, el único que me mira como a una extraña? Nunca me ha dicho una buena palabra

Makino: Es su carácter. Los hombres enteros son como el pan bien amasado: cuanto más dura tienen la corteza más tierna esconden la miga.

Nami: Si alguna vez quedamos solos, siempre encuentra una disculpa para irse. O se queda callado, con los ojos bajos, sin mirarme siquiera.

Makino: ¿También eso? Malo, malo, malo. Cuando los hombres nos miran mucho, puede no pasar nada; pero cuando no se atreven a mirarnos, todo puede pasar

Nami: ¿Qué quiere usted decir?

Makino: ¡Lo que tú te empeñas en callar! Mira, Nami, si quieres que nos encontremos, no me vengas nunca con rodeos. Las palabras difíciles hay que cogerlas sin miedo, como las brasas en los dedos. ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú por Zoro?

Nami: El afán de pagarle de algún modo lo que hizo por mí. Me gustaría que me necesitara alguna vez; encenderle el fuego cuando tenga frío, o callar juntos cuando está triste, como dos hermanos

Makino: ¿Y nada más?

Nami: ¿Qué más puedo esperar?

Makini: ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que es demasiado joven para vivir solo, y que a su edad sobra la hermana y falta la mujer?

Nami: ¡Makino! (Se levanta asustada) ¿Pero cómo puede imaginar tal cosa?

Makino: No sería ningún disparate, digo yo

Nami: Sería algo peor; una traición. Hasta ahora he ido ocupando uno por uno todos los sitios de Perona, sin hacer daño a su recuerdo. Pero queda el último, el más sagrado. ¡Ese sigue siendo suyo y nadie debe entrar nunca en él!

(Comienza a declinar la luz. Zoro llega del campo. Al verlas juntas se detiene un momento. Luego se dirige a Makino)

Zoro: ¿Tienes por ahí alguna venda?

Makino:¿Para qué?

Zoro: Tengo dislocada esta muñeca desde ayer. Hay que sujetarla

Makino: A ti te habla, Nami

(Nami rasga una tira y se acerca a él)

Nami: ¿Por qué no lo dijiste ayer mismo?

Zoro: No me di cuenta. Debió de ser al descargar el carro

Makino: ¿Ayer? ¡Qué raro! ¡No recuerdo que haya salido el carro en todo el día!

Zoro:(Áspero) Pues sería al podar el nogal, o al uncir los bueyes. ¿Tengo que acordarme cómo fue?

Makino: Eso allá tú. Tuya es la mano

Nami:(Vendando con cuidado) ¿Te duele?

Zoro: Aprieta fuerte. Más. (La mira mientras ella termina el vendaje) ¿Por qué te has puesto ese vestido?

Nami: No fue idea mía. Pero si no te gusta...

Zoro: No necesitas ponerte vestidos de otra; puedes encargarte los que quieras. ¿No es tuya la casa? (Comienza a subir la escalera. Se detiene un instante y dulcifica el tono, sin mirarla apenas) Y gracias

Makino: Menos mal. Sólo te faltaba morder la mano que te cura. (Sale Zoro) ¡Lástima de vara de avellano!

Nami: (Recogiendo su labor, pensativa) Cuando mira los trigales no es así. Cuando acaricia a su caballo, tampoco. Sólo es conmigo...

(Entra Bellemere, del campo)

Nami: Iba a salir a buscarla. Fue largo el paseo, ¡eh!

Bellemere: Hasta las viñas. Está hermosa la tarde y ya huele a verano todo el campo

Makino: ¿Pasó por el pueblo?

Bellemere: Pasé. ¡Y qué desconocido está! La parra de la fragua llega hasta el corredor; en el huerto parroquial hay árboles nuevos. Y esos chicos se dan tanta prisa en crecer... Algunos ni me conocían

Makino: ¿Pues qué, creía que el pueblo se había dormido todo este tiempo?

Bellemere: Hasta las casas parecen más blancas. Y en el sendero del molino han crecido rosales bravos

Makino: ¿También estuvo en el molino?

Bellemere: También. Por cierto que esperaba encontrarlo mejor atendido. ¿Dónde está Sanji?

Makino:(Llama en voz alta) ¡Sanji!

Voz de Sanji: ¡Va!...

Bellemere: Ven que te vea de cerca, niña. ¿Me están faltando los ojos o está oscureciendo ya?

Nami: Está oscureciendo

(Makino enciende el quinqué)

Bellemere: Suéltate un poco más el pelo... Así... (Lo hace ella misma, acariciando cabellos y vestido) A ver ahora... (La contempla entornando los ojos) Sí..., así era ella... Un poco más claros los ojos, pero la misma mirada

(La besa en los ojos. Entra Sanji, con un ramo en forma de corona adornado de cintas de colores)

Sanji: Mande, mi ama

Bellemere: La presa del molino chorrea el agua como una cesta, y el tejado y la rueda están comidos de verdín. En la cantera del Pomar hay buena losa. (El mozo contempla a Nami embobado) ¿Me oyes?

Sanji: ¿Eh?... Sí, mi ama. Así se hará

Bellemere: Ahora voy a vestirme yo también para la fiesta. El dengue de terciopelo y las arracadas de plata, como en los buenos tiempos.

Makino: ¿Va a bajar al baile?

Bellemere: Hace cuatro años que no veo arder las hogueras. ¿Te parece mal?

Makino: Al contrario. También a mí me está rebullendo la sangre y, si las piernas me responden, todavía va a ver esta mocedad del día lo que es bailar un perlindango

Nami: (Acompañando a Bellemere) ¿Está cansada? Apóyese en mi brazo

Bellemere: (Subiendo con ella) Gracias..., hija

Makino: Las viñas, el molino y hasta el baile de noche alrededor del fuego. ¡Quién la ha visto y quién la ve!... (Cambia el tono mirando a Sanji, que sigue con los ojos fijos en el sitio por donde salió Nami) Cuídate los ojos, rapaz, que se te van a escapar por la escalera

Sanji: ¿Hay algo malo en mirar?

Makino: Fuera del tiempo que pierdes, no. ¿Merendaste ya?

Sanji: Y fuerte. Pero, si lo hay, siempre queda un rincón para un cuartillo. (Makino le sirve el vino. Entretanto él sigue adornando su ramo) ¿Le gusta el ramo? Roble, acebo y laurel

Makino: No está mal. ¿Pero por qué uno solo? Las hijas del alcalde son tres

Sanji: ¡Y dale!

Makino: Claro que las otras pueden esperar. Todos los santos tienen octava, y este dos: La noche de San Pedro te puse el ramo, la de San Juan no pude que estuve malo

Sanji: No es para ellas. Eso ya pasó

Makino: ¿Hay alguna nueva?

Sanji: No hace falta. Poner el ramo no es cortejar

Makino: No pensarás colgarlo en la ventana de Nami!...

Sanji: A muchos mozos les gustaría; pero ninguno se atreve

Makino: ¿No se atreven? ¿Por qué?

Sanji: Por Zoro

Makino: ¿Y qué tiene que ver Zoro? ¿Es su marido o su novio?

Sanji: Yo sé que no. Pero hay cosas que la gente no comprende

Makino: ¿ Por ejemplo?

Sanji: Por ejemplo... Que un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, que no son familia, vivan bajo el mismo techo

Makino: ¡Era lo que me faltaba oír! ¿Y eres tú, que los conoces y comes el pan de esta casa, el que se atreve a pensar eso? (Empuñando la jarra) ¡Repítelo si eres hombre!

Sanji: Eh, poco a poco, que yo no pienso nada. Usted me tira de la lengua, y yo digo lo que dicen por ahí

Makino: ¿Dónde es por ahí?

Sanji: Pues, por ahí... En la quintana, en la taberna

Makino: La taberna. Buena parroquia para decir misa. ¡Y buen tejado el de la tabernera para tirarle piedras al vecino! (Se sienta a su lado y le sirve otro vaso) Vamos, habla. ¿Qué es lo que dice en su púlpito esa santa predicadora?

Sanji: Cosas... Que si esto y que si lo otro y que si lo de más allá. Ya se sabe: la lengua es la navaja de las mujeres

Makino: ¡Díjolo Blas, punto redondo! ¿Y eso es todo? Además de ese caldo alguna tajada habría en el sermón. ¡Habla!

Sanji: Que si Nami llegó sin tener dónde caerse muerta y ahora es el ama de la casa... Que si está robando todo lo que era de Perona... Y que, si empezó ocupándole los manteles, por qué no había de terminar ocupándole las sábanas. Anoche estaba de gran risa comentándolo con el rabadán cuando llego Zoro

Makino: ¡Ay, mi dios! ¿Zoro lo oyó?

Sanji: Nadie lo pudo evitar. Entró de repente, pálido como la cera, volcó al rabadán encima de la mesa y luego quería obligarlo a ponerse de rodillas para decir el nombre de Nami. Entonces los mozos quisieron meterse por medio... Y tuvieron unas palabras

Makino: ¡Ahá! Fuertes debieron ser las palabras, porque ha habido que vendarle la mano. ¿Y después?

Sanji: Después, nada. Cada uno salió por donde pudo; él se quedó allí solo bebiendo..., y buenas noches

Makino: (Recogiendo de golpe jarra y vaso) Pues buenas noches, galán. Apréndete tú la lección por si acaso. Y dile de mi parte a la tabernera que deje en paz las honras ajenas y cuide la suya, si puede. ¡Que en cuestión de hombres, con la mitad de su pasado tendrían muchas honradas para hacerse un porvenir! ¡Largo de aquí, pelgar!... (Ya en la puerta del fondo, a gritos) ¡Ah, y de paso puedes decirle también que le eche un poco más de vino al agua que vende!... ¡Ladrona! (Queda sola rezongando) ¡Naturalmente! ¿De dónde iba a salir la piedra? El ojo malo todo lo ve dañado. ¡Y cómo iba a aguantar ésa una casa feliz sin meterse a infernar! (Comienza a subir la escalera) ¡Lengua de hacha! ¡Ana Bolena! ¡Lagarta seca!... (Vuelve Brook)

Brook: ¿Qué andas ahí rezongando?

Makino: (De mal humor) ¿Le importa mucho? ¿Y a usted qué tábano le picó que no hace más que entrar y salir y vigilar los caminos? ¿Espera a alguien?

Brook: A nadie. ¿Dónde está Nami?

Makino: Ahora le digo que baje. Y anímela un poco; últimamente le andan malas neblinas por la cabeza (Sigue con su retahíla hasta desaparecer) ¡Bruja de escoba! ¡Lechuza vieja! ¡Mal rayo la parta, amén!

(Pausa. Brook, inquieto, se asoma nuevamente a explorar el camino. Mira al cielo. Baja Nami)

Nami: ¿Me mandó llamar, abuelo?

Brook: No es nada. Sólo quería verte. Saber que estabas bien

Nami: ¿Qué podría pasarme? Hace un momento que nos hemos visto

Brook: Me decía Makino que te andaban rondando no sé qué ideas tristes por la cabeza

Nami: Bah, tonterías. Pequeñas cosas, que una misma agranda porque a veces da gusto llorar sin saber por qué

Brook: ¿Tienes algún motivo de queja?

Nami: ¿Yo? Sería tentar al cielo. Tengo más de lo que pude soñar nunca. Madre se está vistiendo para llevarme al baile; y hace la noche más hermosa del año. (Desde el umbral del fondo) Mire, abuelo: todo el cielo está temblando de estrellas. ¡Y la luna está completamente redonda!

(Brook se estremece al oír estas palabras. Repite en voz baja como una obsesión)

Brook: Completamente redonda... (Mira también al cielo, junto a ella) Es la séptima vez desde que llegaste

Nami: ¿Tanto ya? ¡Qué cortos son los días aquí!

Brook: (La toma de los brazos, mirándola fijamente) Dime la verdad, por lo que más quieras. ¿Eres verdaderamente feliz?

Nami: Todo lo que se puede ser en la vida

Brook: ¿No me ocultas nada?

Nami: ¿Por qué había de mentir?

Brook: No puede ser... Tiene que haber algo. Algo que quizá tú misma no ves claro todavía. Que se está formando dentro, como esas nubes de pena que de pronto estallan... ¡Y que sería tan fácil destruir si tuviéramos un buen amigo a quien contarlas a tiempo!

Nami: (Inquieta a su vez) No le entiendo, abuelo. Pero me parece que no soy yo la que está callando algo aquí. ¿Qué le pasa hoy?

Brook: Serán imaginaciones. Si por lo menos pudiera creer que soñé aquel día. Pero no; fue la misma noche que llegaste tú..., hace siete lunas... ¡Y tú estás aquí, de carne y hueso!...

Nami: ¿De qué sueño habla?

Brook: No me hagas caso; no sé lo que digo. Tengo la sensación de que nos rodea un gran peligro... Que va a saltarnos encima de repente, sin que podamos defendernos ni saber siquiera por dónde viene... ¿Tú has estado alguna vez sola en el monte cuando descarga la tormenta?

Nami: Nunca

Brook: Es la peor de las angustias. Sientes que el rayo está levantado en el aire como un látigo. Si te quedas quieto, lo tienes encima; si echas a correr, es la señal para que te alcance. No puedes hacer nada más que esperar lo invisible, conteniendo el aliento... ¡Y un miedo animal se te va metiendo en la carne, frío y temblando, como el morro de un caballo!

Nami: (Lo mira asustada. Llama en voz alta) ¡Madre!...

Brook: ¡Silencio! No te asustes, criatura. ¿Por qué llamas?

Nami: Por usted. Es tan raro todo lo que está diciendo...

Brook: Ya pasó; tranquilízate. Y repíteme que no tienes ningún mal pensamiento para que yo también me quede tranquilo

Nami: ¡Se lo juro! ¿Es que no me cree? Soy tan feliz que no cambiaría un solo minuto de esta casa por todos los años que he vivido antes

Brook: Gracias, Nami. Ahora quiero pedirte una cosa. Esta noche en el baile no te separes de mí. Si oyes que alguna voz te llama, apriétame fuerte la mano y no te muevas de mi lado. ¿Me lo prometes?

Nami: Prometido

(Brook le estrecha las manos. De pronto presta atención.)

Brook: ¿Oyes algo?

Nami: Nada

Brook: Alguien se acerca por el camino de la era

Nami: Rondadores quizá. Andan poniendo el ramo del cortejo en las ventanas

Brook: Ojalá...

(sale hacia el corral. Nami queda preocupada mirándole ir. Luego, lentamente, se dirige a la puerta del fondo. Entonces aparece Robin en el umbral. Nami se detiene sorprendida)

Robin: Buenas noches, muchacha

Nami: Dios la guarde, señora. ¿Busca a alguien de la casa?

Robin: (Entrando) Brook estará esperándome. Somos buenos amigos, y tengo una cita aquí esta noche. ¿No me recuerdas?

Nami: Apenas..., como desde muy lejos

Robin: Nos vimos solo un momento, junto al fuego..., cuando Zoro te trajo del río. ¿Por qué cierras los ojos?

Nami: No quiero recordar ese mal momento. Mi vida empezó a la mañana siguiente

Robin: No hablabas así aquella noche. Al contrario; te oí decir que en el agua era todo más hermoso y más fácil

Nami: Estaba desesperada. No supe lo que decía

Robin: Comprendo. Cada hora tiene su verdad. Hoy tienes otros ojos y un vestido de fiesta; es natural que tus palabras sean de fiesta también. Pero ten cuidado: no las cambies al cambiar el vestido

(Deja el bordón. Llegan corriendo los niños y la rodean gozosos)

Nojiko: ¡Es la andariega de las manos blancas!

Franky: ¡Nos hemos acordado tanto de ti! ¿Vienes para la fiesta?

Luffy: ¡Yo voy a saltar la hoguera como los grandes! ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

Robin: No. Cuando los niños saltan por encima de la hoguera no quisiera nunca estar ahí. (A Nami) Son mis mejores amigos. Ellos me acompañarán

Nami: ¿No necesita nada de mí?

Robin: Todavía no. ¿Irás luego al baile?

Nami: A medianoche; cuando enciendan las hogueras

Robin: Las hogueras se encienden al borde del agua, ¿verdad?

Nami: Junto al remanso

Robin: (La mira fijamente) Está bien. Volveremos a vernos... en el remanso

(Nami baja los ojos impresionada, y sale por el fondo)

Franky: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver?

Luffy: ¡Ya creíamos que no llegabas nunca!

Nojiko: ¿Has caminado mucho en este tiempo?

Robin: Mucho. He estado en los montes de nieve, y en los desiertos de arena, y en la galerna del mar... Cien países distintos, millares de caminos... Y un solo punto de llegada para todos

Nojiko: ¡Qué hermoso viajar tanto!

Franky: ¿No descansas nunca?

Robin: Nunca. Sólo aquí me dormí una vez

Luffy: Pero hoy no es noche de dormir. ¡Es la fiesta de san Juan!

Nojiko: ¿En los otros pueblos también encienden hogueras?

Robin: En todos

Franky: ¿Por qué?

Robin: En honor del sol. Es el día más largo del año, y la noche más corta

Franky: Y el agua, ¿no es la misma de todos los días?

Robin: Parece; pero no es la misma

Luffy: Dicen que bañando las ovejas a medianoche se libran de los lobos

Nojiko: Y la moza que coge la flor del agua al amanecer se casa dentro del año

Franky: ¿Por qué es milagrosa el agua esta noche?

Robin: Porque es la fiesta del Bautista. En un día como éste bautizaron a Cristo

Nojiko:Y o lo he visto en un libro; San Juan lleva una piel de ciervo alrededor de la cintura, y el Señor está metido hasta las rodillas en el mar

Luffy: ¡En un río!

Nojiko: Es igual

Luffy: No es igual. El mar es cuando hay una orilla; el río, cuando hay dos

Franky: Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y lejos. No fue en el agua de aquí

Robin: No importa. Esta noche todos los ríos del mundo llevan una gota del Jordán. Por eso es milagrosa el agua

(Los niños la miran fascinados. Ella les acaricia los cabellos. Vuelve Brook y, al verla entre los niños, sofoca un grito)

Brook: ¡Deja a los niños! ¡No quiero ver tus manos sobre su cabeza!

(Se oye, lejos, música de gaita y tamboril. Los niños se levantan alborazados)

Luffy: ¿Oyes? ¡La gaita, abuelo!

Nojiko y Franky: ¡La música! ¡Ya viene la música! (Salen corriendo por el fondo)

Brook: Por fin has vuelto

Robin: ¿No me esperabas?

Brook: Tenía la esperanza de que te hubieras olvidado de nosotros

Robin: Nunca falto a mis promesas. Por mucho que me duela a veces

Brook: No creo en tu dolor. Si lo sintieras, no habrías elegido para venir la noche más hermosa del año

Robin: Yo no puedo elegir. Me limito a obedecer

Brook: ¡Mentira! ¿Por qué me engañaste aquel día? Me dijiste que si no venías te llamaría yo mismo. ¿Te he llamado acaso? ¿Te ha llamado ella?

Robin: Aún es tiempo. La noche no ha hecho más que empezar, ¡y pueden ocurrir tantas cosas!

Brook: Pasa de largo, te lo pido de rodillas. Bastante daño has hecho ya a esta casa

Robin: No puedo regresar sola

Brook: Llévame a mí si quieres. Llévate mis ganados, mis cosechas, todo lo que tengo. Pero no dejes vacía mi casa otra vez, como cuando te llevaste a Perona

Robin: (Tratando de recordar) Perona... ¿Quién es esa Perona de la que tanto habláis?

Brook: ¿Y eres tú quien lo pregunta? ¿Tú que nos la robaste?

Robin: ¿Yo?

Brook: ¿No recuerdas una noche de diciembre, en el remanso..., hace cuatro años? (Mostrándole un medallón que saca del pecho) Mírala aquí. Todavía llevaba en los oídos las canciones de la boda, y el gusto del primer amor entre los labios. ¿Qué has hecho de ella?

Robin: (Contempla el medallón) Hermosa muchacha... ¿Era la esposa de Zoro?

Brook: Tres días lo fue. ¿No lo sabes? ¿Por qué finges no recordarla ahora?

Robin: Yo no miento, abuelo. Te digo que no la conozco. ¡No la he visto nunca! (Le devuelve el medallón)

Brook: (La mira sin atreverse a creer) ¿No la has visto?

Robin: Nunca

Brook: Pero, entonces... ¿Dónde está? (Tomándola de los brazos con profunda emoción) ¡Habla!

Robin: ¿La buscasteis en el río?

Brook: Y todo el pueblo con nosotros. Pero sólo encontramos el pañuelo que llevaba en los hombros

Robin: ¿La buscó Zoro también?

Brook: Él no. Se encerraba en su cuarto apretando los puños. (La mira, inquieto de pronto) ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Robin: No sé... Hay aquí algo oscuro que a los dos nos importa averiguar

Brook: Si no lo sabes tú, ¿quién puede saberlo?

Robin: El que más cerca estuviera de ella

Brook: ¿Quién?

Robin: Quizás el mismo Zoro...

Brook: No es posible. ¿Por qué había de engañarnos?...

Robin: Ése es el secreto. (Rápida, bajando la voz) Silencio, abuelo. Él baja. Déjame sola

Brook: ¿Qué es lo que te propones?

Robin: (Imperativa) ¡Saber! ¡Déjame! (Sale Brook por la izquierda. Robin llega al umbral del fondo y llama en voz alta) ¡Nami!...

(Después, antes que Zoro aparezca, se desliza furtivamente por primera derecha. Zoro baja. Llega Nami)

Nami: ¿Me llamabas?

Zoro: Yo no

Nami: ¡Qué extraño! Me pareció oír una voz

Zoro: En tu busca iba. Tengo algo que decirte

Nami: Muy importante ha de ser para que me busques. Hasta ahora siempre has huido de mí

Zoro: No soy hombre de muchas palabras. Y lo que tengo que decirte esta noche cabe en una. Adiós

Nami: ¿Adiós?... ¿Sales de viaje?

Zoro: Mañana, con los arrieros, a Loguetown

Nami: ¡Tan lejos! ¿Lo saben los otros?

Zoro: Todavía no. Tenía que decírtelo a ti la primera

Nami: Tú sabrás por qué. ¿Vas a estar fuera mucho tiempo?

Zoro: El que haga falta. No depende de mí

Nami: No te entiendo. Un viaje largo no se decide así de repente y a escondidas, como una fuga. ¿Qué tienes que hacer en Loguetown?

Zoro: Qué importa; compraré ganados o renuevos para las viñas. Lo único que necesito es estar lejos. Es lo mejor para los dos

Nami: ¿Para los dos? ¿Es decir que soy yo la que te estorba?

Zoro: Tú no; el pueblo entero. Estamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, y no quiero que tu nombre ande de boca en boca

Nami: ¿Qué pueden decir de nosotros? Como a un hermano te miré desde el primer día, y si algo hay sagrado para mí es el recuerdo de Perona (Acercándose a él) No, Zoro, tú no eres un cobarde para huir así de los perros que ladran. Tiene que haber algo más hondo. ¡Mírame a los ojos! ¿Hay algo más?

Zoro:(Esquivo) ¡Déjame!...

Nami: Si no es más que la malicia de la gente, yo les saldré al paso por los dos. ¡Puedo gritarles a la cara que es mentira!

Zoro: (Con arrebato repentino) ¡Y de qué sirve que lo grites tú si no puedo gritarlo yo! Si te huyo cuando estamos solos, si no me atrevo a hablarte ni a mirarte de frente, es porque quisiera defenderme contra lo imposible... ¡Contra lo que ellos han sabido antes que yo mismo! ¡De qué me vale morderme los labios y retorcerle entre las sábanas diciendo no si todas mis entrañas rebeldes dicen que sí!...

Nami: ¡Zoro!...

Zoro: (Dominándose con esfuerzo) No hubiera querido decírtelo, pero ha sido más fuerte que yo. Perdona...

(Nami tarda en reaccionar, como si despertara)

Nami: Perdonar... Qué extraño me suena eso ahora. Yo soy la que tendría que pedir perdón, y no sé a quién ni por qué. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando por mí? Debería echarme a llorar ¡y toda la sangre me canta por las venas arriba! Me daba miedo que algún día pudieras decirme esas palabras ¡y ahora que las oigo, ya no quisiera escuchar ninguna más!...

Zoro: (Tomándola en brazos) Nami...

Nami: (Entregándose) ¡Ninguna más!...

(Zoro la besa en un silencio violento. Pausa)

Zoro: ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros ahora?...

Nami:¡Qué importa ya! Me has dicho que me quieres y, aunque sea imposible, el habértelo oído una sola vez vale toda una vida. Ahora, si alguien, tiene que marchar de esta casa, seré yo la que salga

Zoro: ¡Eso no!

Nami: Es necesario. ¿Crees que la madre podría aceptar nunca otra cosa? Nuestro amor sería para ella la peor traición al recuerdo de Perona

Zoro: ¿Y crees tú que si Perona fuera sólo un recuerdo tendría fuerza para separarnos? ¡Los muertos no andan!

Nami: Ella sí. Su voluntad sigue viviendo aquí, y yo seré la primera en obedecer

Zoro: (Resuelto) Escúchame, Nami. ¡No puedo más! Necesito compartir con alguien esta verdad que se me está pudriendo dentro. Perona no era esa imagen hermosa que soñáis. Todo ese encanto que hoy la rodea con reflejos de agua, todo es un recuerdo falso

Nami: ¡No, calla! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de una mujer a quien has querido?

Zoro: Demasiado. Ojalá no la hubiese querido tanto. ¡Pero a ti no te engañará! Tú tienes que saber que toda su vida fue una mentira. Como lo fue también su muerte

Nami: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Zoro: ¿No lo has comprendido aún? Perona vive. Por eso nos separa

Nami: ¡No es posible!... (Se deja caer en un asiento, repitiendo la idea sin sentido) No es posible... (Con la frente entre las manos escucha la narración de Zoro)

Zoro: Mientras fuimos novios, era eso que todos recuerdan: una ternura fiel, una mirada sin sombra y una sonrisa feliz que penetraba desde lejos como el olor de la yerba segada. Hasta que hizo el viaje para encargar las galas de la boda. Con pocos días hubiera bastado, pero tardó varias semanas. Cuando volvió no era la misma; traía cobardes los ojos, y algo como la arena del agua se le arrastraba en la voz. Al decir el juramento en la iglesia apenas podía respirar; y al ponerle el anillo las manos le temblaban..., tanto que mi orgullo de hombre se lo agradeció. Ni siquiera me fijé en aquel desconocido que asistía a la ceremonia desde lejos, sacudiéndose con la fusta el polvo de las botas. Durante tres días tuvo fiebre, y mientras me creía dormido la oía llorar en silencio mordiendo la almohada. A la tercera noche, cuando la vi salir hacia el río y corrí detrás, ya era tarde; ella misma desató la barca y cruzó a la otra orilla, donde la esperaba aquel hombre con dos caballos...

Nami: (Con ira celosa) ¿Y los dejaste marchar así? ¿Tú, el mejor jinete de la sierra, llorando entre los juncos?

Zoro: Toda la noche galopé inútilmente, con la escopeta al hombro y las espuelas chorreando sangre. Hasta que el sol me pegó como una pedrada en los ojos

Nami: ¿Por qué callaste al volver?

Zoro: ¿Podría hacer otra cosa? En el primer momento ni siquiera lo pensé. Pero cuando encontraron su pañuelo en el remanso y empezó a correr la voz de que se había ahogado, comprendí que debía callar. Era lo mejor

Nami: ¿Lo hiciste pensando en la madre y los hermanos?

Zoro: No

Nami: ¿Por ti mismo? ¿Por cubrir tu honra de hombre?

Zoro: No, Nami, no me juzgues tan pequeño; lo hice sólo por ella. Un amor no se pierde de repente..., y decir la verdad era como desnudarla delante del pueblo entero. ¿Comprendes ahora por qué me voy? ¡Porque te quiero y no puedo decírtelo honradamente! Tú podías ser para mí lo que ella no fue. Y no puedo resistir esta casa donde todos la bendicen, mientras yo tengo que maldecirla dos veces: ¡por el amor que entonces no me dio y por el que ahora me está quitando desde lejos! Adiós, Nami...

(Sale dominándose. Nami, sola, rompe a llorar. Robin aparece en el umbral y, con los ojos iluminados, la contempla en silencio. Vuelve a oírse lejos el grito alegre de la gaita. Entran los niños y corren hacia Nami)

Franky: ¡Ya van a encender la primera hoguera!

Nojiko: ¡Están adornando de espadañas la barca para cruzar el río!

Luffy: ¡Y las mozas bajan cantando, adornadas de tréboles!

Nojiko: Va a empezar el baile. ¿Nos llevas?

(Nami, escondiendo el llanto, sube rápido la escalera. Los niños la miran sorprendidos y se vuelven a Robin)

Nojiko: ¿Por qué llora Nami?

Robin: Porque tiene veinte años... ¡Y hace una noche preciosa!

Luffy: En cambio, tú pareces muy contenta. ¡Cómo te brillan los ojos!

Robin: Es que no acababa de comprender la misión que me ha traído a esta casa... ¡Y ahora, de repente, lo veo todo tan claro!

Franky: ¿Qué es lo que ves tan claro?

Robin: Una historia verdadera que parece cuento. Algún día, cuando seáis viejos como yo, se la contaréis a vuestros nietos. ¿Queréis oírla?

Niños: Cuenta, cuenta... (Se sientan en el suelo frente a ella)

Robin: Una vez era un pueblo pequeño, con vacas de color de miel y pomarada de flor blanca entre los campos de maíz. Una aldea, tranquila como un rebaño a la orilla del río

Frank: ¿Como esta?

Robin: Como esta. En el río había un remolino profundo de hojas secas, adonde no dejaban acercarse a los niños. Era el monstruo de la aldea. Y decían que en el fondo había otro pueblo sumergido, con su iglesia verde tupida de raíces y sus campanas milagrosas, que se oían a veces en la noche de San Juan...

Luffy: ¿Como el remanso?

Robin: Como el remanso. En aquella aldea vivía una muchacha de alma tan hermosa que no parecía de este mundo. Todas imitaban su peinado y sus vestidos; los viejos se descubrían a su paso, y las mujeres le traían a los hijos enfermos para que los tocara con sus manos

Nojiko: ¿Como Perona?

Robin: Como Perona. Un día la muchacha desapareció en el remanso. Se había ido a vivir a las casas profundas donde los peces golpeaban las ventanas como pájaros fríos; y fue inútil que el pueblo entero la llamara a gritos desde arriba. Estaba como dormida, en un sueño de niebla, paseando por los jardines de musgo sus cabellos flotantes y la ternura lenta de sus manos sin peso. Así pasaron los días y los años... Ya todos empezaban a olvidarla. Sólo la madre, con los ojos fijos, la esperaba todavía... Y por fin el milagro se hizo. Una noche de hogueras y canciones, la bella durmiente del río fue encontrada, más hermosa que nunca. Respetada por el agua y los peces, tenía los cabellos limpios, las manos tibias todavía y en los labios una sonrisa de paz..., como si los años del fondo hubieran sido sólo un instante

(Los niños callan un momento, impresionados)

Nojiko: ¡Qué historia tan extraña!... ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

Robin: No ha ocurrido todavía. Pero ya está cerca... ¿No os acordáis?... ¡Esta noche todos los ríos del mundo llevan una gota del Jordán!

 **Bueno querid s lectores/as. Sé que he tardado muchísimo en subir el capítulo pero, aparte de que empecé tarde a escribirlo, tuve muchas cosas que hacer. Nada más, sólo felicitaros el nuevo año y las fiestas y espero subir cuanto antes el próximo capítulo (que por cierto será el último) aunque probablemente antes suba una historia más antes de empezar a escribir el capítulo. Y lo último daros las gracias a todos los que me leen, ya que sin vosotros no hubiera seguido escribiendo. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
